deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beerus VS Pegasus seiya
Interlude Adam: In the world of anime a lot of strong guys exist. So how about a good ol' god vs god fighter fight. Death Battle Critic: Seiya, the Pegasus Saint of Saint Seiya Luna: And Lord Beerus, the 7th god of destruction of DBZ Malus: This is Malus and they are Death Battle Critic, Adam, Luna and our guest, Raging meteor's (from deviant art) Blast Blast: And we will see this warriors' strenght, speed and abilities to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'BEERUS ' Occupation: god of destruction First Appearance: Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) Aliases: Lord Beerus, Beerus the Destroyer, The Destroyer, Hakaishin Birusu, Beers, Beeruz, Bills﻿, Bils, Birus, Byrrus FEATS: '-Defeated SSJ3 Goku and every other Z warrior with Ease' '-Defeated Goku after Goku ascended into a god form' '-Sealed Supreme Kai in the Z Sword' '-Very presence makes Kais, Shenron, and Saiyans nervous' '-Single handedly wiped out the dinosaurs (he missed a spot, though, they're still around, some are even sentient) ' '-Made Vegeta Sing ' -Stated in an interview he could blow up the kaioshen realm a massive place that could be as big as 1/5 the universe and was weaker then buu at that time Malus: In the world of gods in media few are more epic the beerus dragon ball z's god of destruction. Death battle critic: Yep despite looking like the Egyptian god Anubis. Luna: That's because he was kinda based of a cat that got sick and then got better and was called a god of death jokingly. Blast: What the hell, a cat?, seriously did Toriyama run out of ideas Adam: Why do we care about this, we are focusing on the character not his origins. Death battle critic: Oh right sorry. Adam: He wiped out the dinosaurs But missed a few as we see in the Show. Luna: He also sealed the supreme kai in the z sword, and yeah that means a million years ago he was weaker then buu. No no no let me get that into prospective beerus the dude who one shot'd every z warrior ever and ssj3 goku was once weaker then BUU. Malus: He also made the best z warrior ever Vegeta sing wait, lets just take a break from this and appreciate the great gift beerus brought us. Malus: No matter who wins Beerus wins for bringing us that joy. Luna: Oh will you please STOP watching that video Maley. Malus: Fine Anyways he even beat goku after he ascended to god form And only at 70% power. Death battle critic: and whats more insane is that his master Whis is stronger then him. Blast: So the second most powerful being in the known Dbz World Is a Purple talking humanoid cat, and the strongest is an effeminate blue man group reject makes sense. PHYSICALITY Strength '-Able to punch Goku through possibly Miles of rock, and knock Ultimate Gohan out with a single kick' '-Top speed is unknown' Stamina '-Virtually Limitless' COMBAT ABILITIES Superhuman Reflexes '-Can dodge hits from the fastest Z Fighters (who move Massivly faster then light as they are all faster then goku who traveled down snake way which is as big as 1/4 the universe the 1 million kilometers thing was a rumor "some say it is 1 million kilometers" therefor rumor Futher supported By the fact King kai had trouble keeping up with goku and frieza the same person who could keep up with MFTL space ships easily couldn't keep track of Goku and Frieza nearly as well) ' Master of martial arts '-Has proven ability with kicks, chops, and jabs at pressure points' Death battle critic: Beerus is super strong, fast, and is a master at pressure points well at least showed skill in using them to a combat advantage. Luna: sounds like he would be a good masseur or not considering he blew up a planet over a game of hide and seek. Blast: He has virtually limitless stamina something everybody wishes they had Malus: and if you bring up the end of battle of gods NO that does not count, he wanted to reward Goku for the good fight he gave Death battle critic: *quietly* It does count we don't really know if he wanted to spare the planet or not. Luna: this gods power isn't done with yet. Adam: Yeah because we all know every anime character has a transformation. Death battle critic: Actually not this time he has the shear power to keep up with goku at only 70% with out a transformation. Adam: Dang this guy is strong. Malus: he also ordered Frieza to blow up planet vegeta. Blast: So HE was behind all that stuff in Frieza's Saga. Death battle critic: eh and the reason Goku was able to save everyone thousands of times over but enough about that Lets see just bring up the stats now. POWERS/ABILITIES: '-30 percent More Powerful Than Goku' '-Can survive in space' '-Immortal/Invulnerable' '-Flight- Massively faster then light ' '-Ki Mastery' ' -Ki Blast' ' -Kiai' ' -Solar Aura Ball' ' -Continuous Energy Bullets' '-Beerus' Judgement' ' -God of Destruction Super Energy Ball' ' -Wrath of God Destruction' '-Skin has not been penetrated from what we've seen ' Malus: Dang that is powerful Adam: And just like anybody in dbz his power is nothing to sniff at being 30 percent stronger then Goku is no laughing matter. Death battle critic: Can we stop with the fact hes stronger then goku the viewer (reader) gets it. Luna: His ki moves are Everything to be afraid of and definitely nothing to get hit by. Death battle critic: Got to agree with you there luna. Blast: he also has Friezas supernova No seirously its Friezas supernova just compare the two. Death battle critic: you dont think that Frieza got the supernova from beerus and cooler from Frieza Right? Adam: naw Malus: Hes got some intelligence to INTELLECT -Billions of years of fighting and life experience -Access to a limitless supply of knowledge -Prophetic dreams -Highly civilized and sophisticated when the mood strikes him Luna: He has Several billion years of fighting experience prophetic dreams a limitless supply of knowledge due to a fish that can see the future better then his dreams and can be highly civilized when he wants to be. Blast: and this is important how. Luna: Um just wanted to say that he can be sophisticated if he feels like it. Death battle critic: So hes just like Malus in the civilized department. Malus: Hey i resent that i am always civilized right Adam. Adam: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTT you totally don't act non civilized most the time.(read with sarcasm) *looks at Malus who has his feet propped up on the table they were sitting at* Malus: see so you can go screw your self. Blast: really he didn't see it was sarcasm. Luna: he's not very good at picking it up. Death battle critic: What ever anyways Beerus Does have some weaknesses. WEAKNESSES -Childish -Impulsive -Obsessive -Tires fairly easily Death battle critic: He tiers fairly easily is impulsive obsessive and tires fairly easily HE IS LIKE MALUS or malus is like him ether or Malus: SHUT UP! *grabs Death battle critics head and slams it in to the table sending his cap flying as well* Death battle critic: See *passes out*. Adam: Should we get him to the hospital. Malus: I don't care what you do. Luna: um oh dear anyways Beerus may have these weaknesses but he still is one of the strongest characters out there. "you've made me mad"-Beerus battle of Gods '' '''Seiya ' First Appearance: "Weekly Shonen Jump 1-2" (1986) FEATS: - Defeated many bronze and silver Saints - Manage to keep up with Lucifer, Hades and Apollo, literally Gods - Pass through the 12 Houses of Zodiac - Got the 7° and 8° senses - In Omega, he became the Gold Sagittarius Saint - Became one with the universe - Manage to go through an entire universe in minutes Luna: Orphan at a very young, Seiya was adopted by the Kido corporation, in their search of the new bronze saints, he suffered a vigorous training until finally get it after a big tournament. And from that moment on, he became one of the protector of the goddess Athena Blast: So this is Shonen Strider? Luna: Pretty much. Blast: Huh DB Critic: After many sagas and adventures, Seiya has got many physical feats, his strength can rival gods, survived blows that destroyed most of the universe, and he can go between a hyperdimension in minutes Malus: Weaker then Goku my ass. PHYSICALLY: Strength: - In his maximum, he can rival gods. - With the 9° sense, practically limitless Speed: - Faster than light - Crossed Hades' Hyperdimension filled with Billions of Galaxies in what seemed like a few minutes Durability: - Survived mini-galaxies exploding to his face - Survive a beat up from Apollo Blast: Seiya’s main power source is the cosmos, born by the big bang himself, their effects depend on the saint, for Seiya it gives him the ability to punch at very fast speed. Gimme gimme! Adam: Interesting power source, but it has a limit? Blast: Technically not, but it depends on how the user uses this power in battle. Luna: He also gain the 7th,8th and 9th Senses, the 7th gives him speed almost FTL and incredible strength and stamina, the 8th gives him the power to go from Earth to Hell without restriction of Hades’ rules and the 9th Sense makes the user became one with the universe and get speed faster than light. Malus: Also, there is a constellation that represent his cosmos and cloth, which for Seiya is…..Pegasus. Blast: To be an OP character, he has a pretty gay symbol….. Adam: Japan is always weird… COSMOS: - Force born by the Big Bang. - Has multiple effects depending of the saint - For Seiya, it gives him the ability of punching at very fast speed - Boost all abilities, and even after a good beat up, it can get Seiya right back up - 7°, 8° and 9° Senses -The 7° Sense gives speed almost at the speed of light and incredible Strength and Stamina -The 8° Sense manages to give the user the power to go to the Land of the Dead, with no restrictions of the Hades’ rules; basically, it gives you the capacity to go from Earth to Hell. -The 9° Sense gives the power to rival Gods and go to speeds equal or faster that Light, it is also INFINITE, because of the user becoming one with the universe. - It also has the ability to learn moves from seeing them once, so the same attack will not work twice. DB Critic: Seiya’s techniques are the Pegasus Ryu Sei Sen, a attack of millions of meteor-like punch blast that can go FTL speed Blast: The Pegasus Sui Sei Ken combines his meteor blasts into a single blast or punch. Malus: And by last, Pegasus Rolling Crush, that makes Seiya grab the opponent and launches himself with the enemy covering him with his cosmos and crash him into the ground. Adam: I didn’t know Seiya was in the WWF. TECHNIQUES: Pegasus Meteor Fist (Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken): Seiya strikes the enemy hundreds to millions of times with meteor-like blasts traveling at FTL speeds. Pegasus Comet Fist (Pegasus Sui Sei Ken): Seiya combines his meteor blasts into a single blast or punch. Pegasus Rolling Crush: Seiya grabs his enemy from the back then covering him and his enemy's body with his cosmos and launches himself in the air, then crashes into the ground. Luna: Between his abilities, he is an skilled martial artist and has Olympian experience since childhood ABILITIES: - Skilled martial artist - Trained a vigorous training since childhood Blast: Now to the good stuff, Cloths. The Pegasus Cloth V2 can regenerate and transform into a god cloth DB Critic: The Sagittarius Cloths allows Seiya to fly and has a ranged weapon of Golden Bow and Arrows powered with cosmos. A dam: But his best cloth is the God Cloth, that has the power to rival and surpass gods and fly too CLOTHS: Pegasus Cloth: - Can transform into a god cloth - It can regenerate even if it is completely destroyed Sagittarius Cloth: - Allows Seiya to fly - Has a ranged weapon in the form of a Golden Bow and Arrow, it uses cosmos and has incredible power God Cloth: - Can surpass the power of 2 gods, however, this combined with Seiya’s cosmos can turn very dangerous - It can fly too - Can survive blows for Hades ''' Malus: But Seiya is not invincible, he is not very durable without his cloth, his cloth can break, he can be a stupid SOMETIMES, his full potencial takes time and a good beat up and the Sagittarius arrows can be blocked or deflected. '''WEAKNESESS: - Not very durable without his cloth - Can be a stupid sometimes - His cloth can be break - Unlock his full potential takes time - Sagittarius arrows can be blocked or deflected Luna: But still Seiya is a great warrior, just as the past and future Pegasus saints his signature move was also voted the best out of all the rest. Blast: No, is not time for useless trivia now. *lightly smack's Luna up side the head* Malus: Hey! No one mess with Luna a-hole! *Draws His bronze claymore* Blast: Wanna bet? *Drews The Z-Saber* Malus: BRING IT! Blast: F*CK YEAH! Luna: Not this again... Malus/Blast: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- *Lost signal* (Seiya: I fight for protect my loved ones, even if that requires risking my own life.) FIGHT who do you think will win Beerus Seyia Did you like my hosts (malus Luna db critic and Adam) Yes No Meh Trivia this is the first fight Dbfan and critic did with oc hosts this is the first fight dbfan and critic has cohosted with (raging blast on deviant art Blast used with his permission) this fight is the first fight he has also put up on both deviant art and Death battle fanon wiki Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dbfan and critic Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years